


Shake Your Body Line [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: DCU (Comics), Heroes (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Shake Your Body Line" by Rubynye.</p><p>"When Cassandra met Monica."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake Your Body Line [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shake Your Body Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/49576) by [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye). 



Length: 3:31  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/shake%20your%20body%20line.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
